


How'd I Get So Lucky?

by Night_Writer



Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lin being the caretaker for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Kya is injured and Lin turns in to the doting, caring wife that fawns over Kya during her brief recovery.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034064
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126
Collections: Kyalin





	How'd I Get So Lucky?

Kya was dropped from the grip that had held her, choking and gasping for air as her bleary eyes looked towards Lin, who was holding tight to their assailant. The unknown bender snapped Lin’s metal cables, sending them flying back at her just like Suyin had done when they were younger. Lin was prepared this time, dodging out of the way of before the cables could strike her.

Kya, with the strength that she could muster, bended the water from a nearby fountain, wrapping it around the bender’s legs and turning it to ice, trapping them to the spot as Lin successfully apprehended them with her cables. The last thing that Kya remembered was Lin coming to her side when members of the force arrived at the scene, taking the bender and putting them under arrest.

When she awoke, who knew how many hours later, the top of Lin’s head was the first thing that she saw. The earthbender was sleeping beside her, propped up in a chair while her head rested on her arms at the edge of the bed. Kya sighed, feeling horrible about being taken by surprise as she was, and made it a point to properly apologize to Lin as soon as she woke up. The healer knew that her wife would sense her movement when she turned towards her, and she greeted Lin’s tired eyes with a soft smile.

“Kya.” Lin breathed, sitting upright before standing from the chair, leaning over the healer to check her over. She stopped with Kya took hold of her hand on the bed beside her.

“I’m fine.” Kya chuckled, a soft sigh pushing past her lips as she gazed up into her wife’s eyes. “No need to worry.”

“Kya, he choked you.” Lin countered, the fingers of her free hand gently ghosting over Kya’s collarbone, sending both a shiver and a groan through the healer. “Even this light touch hurts you.”

Kya gently took hold of Lin’s hand and brought it to her lips, placing a kiss to her palm before bringing her wife’s hand over to cup her cheek, holding it there as she nuzzled against it. Lin softened, sitting on the edge of the bed while gently brushing her thumb across Kya’s cheek, letting her wife take even some small comfort in the fact that she was there for her no matter what. Mako was handling the bender, a man named Naigo, leaving Lin free to care for Kya. The healers of Republic City had assured her that, with rest and light restrictions, Kya would be fine in a few days, even though the bruising around her throat and biceps would take a little more time. Lin was more worried about Kya experiencing trauma from the encounter. She had hoped that that wouldn’t be the case, but only time would tell.

“How do you feel?” Lin questioned, leaning down to place a kiss to Kya’s forehead.

“Better now that I see you.” Kya replied, melting at Lin’s tender affections.

Lin smiled at her wife’s declaration, reaching up to tuck Kya’s stray hairs back behind her ear. She figured that Kya might stay in bed for another day, and she was prepared to take the time off work to provide any needed care while her wife rested.

“Hungry?”

“Famished.” Kya chuckled, wincing slightly at the pain which brought a look of genuine concern to Lin’s face. Kya smiled, indicating that she was okay before sending Lin off with a gentle brush of her fingers against Lin’s jaw.

The metalbender stepped out into the kitchen and immediately set out to brew her wife’s favorite tea while also cooking a light dinner for her. She plated the food and poured the tea into Kya’s favorite mug before making her way back into the bedroom, smiling as she caught sight of Kya looking over a photo of them. The healer looked up when her wife stepped to her side, taking the offered plate of food while Lin placed the mug on the bedside table beside the photo that Kya had been looking at.

It was a photo of them beneath a waterfall, Lin had been training while Kya had tried everything to distract her wife from said training. Turning the water around Lin’s waist to ice, bending the flow of the waterfall so that it fell around Lin rather than over her, reversing the flow of the river so that it had pooled around Lin. The police chief finally had enough and pinned her wife to the riverbed, watching the water gently flow around her head, forming a beautiful ring of foam against Kya’s skin. Lin had leaned in and kissed Kya when the photo was snapped by Jinora, who was acting under her aunt’s instruction. When the photo was developed, Lin had forgotten all animosity over the intimate moment being captured on film. She loved this photo of them more than anything else in the world. And she loved that Kya kept it at her bedside, looking at it whenever she needed a boost in her mood. It filled Lin with warmth.

Kya gazed over to Lin, a soft smile on her face, and took a bite of the dinner that her wife had made her. Lin smiled in return, leaning in and taking her wife’s lips in a tender, chaste kiss before pulling away and sitting back on the edge of the bed.

“Thank you.” Kya breathed, taking hold of Lin’s hand on the bed between them.

“It is always my pleasure.” Lin replied, brushing her thumb over Kya’s knuckles.

“How did I get so lucky?” Kya questioned, a smile on her lips as she gazed into Lin’s glittering eyes. “I’ve never been treated better.”

Lin didn’t have a response, not for lack of wanting to speak, she just didn’t have the words to express to Kya. Instead, she pressed a kiss to Kya’s knuckles, encouraged her to finish her meal, and offered to warm the blankets up in the dryer before she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
